Marry Me?
by Yuhime Hana
Summary: Nikolai's greatest dream has come true. His sister has agreed to marry him but is it too good to be true or did a miracle happen and Ivana loves him as a man and not as her brother? Nyotalia. BelarusxRussia.


**Title: **Marry Me?

**Series: **Hetalia: Axis Powers [Nyotalia version]

**Ratings/Warnings: **T for content, violence, language and an incestuous relationship.

**Pairing:** Male!Belarus x Fem!Russia

**Genre: **Romance, Angst, Drama, perhaps? Might be a mix.

**Summary:** Nikolai's greatest dream has come true. His sister has agreed to marry him but is it too good to be true or did a miracle happen and Ivana loves him as a man and not as her brother?

**Disclaimer:** Hetalia, Nyotalia and characters belong to Hidekaz Himuruya. Though some characters aren't official with names yet!

**Notes: **For the Nyotalia characters, some characters don't have official names and personalities. If you have any suggestions then please mmention them in your review. Anonymous reviews are enabled and reviews are encouraged.

I apologize in advance if the characters are OOC and this chapter is choppy. I have been toying with this idea for a while and starting chapters are not my best… I'll try to make the plot more interesting and better written from now on.

* * *

**Marry Me?**

**Chapter I**

Ivana was in her office filing paperwork. The mansion was quiet which was a rare occasion. All day she had received messages from her brother always asking her the same question. She had no time to deal with him so she ignored him for the time being, a thing that he did not seem to take a liking for he called her over and over, determined to speak with her. After not hearing him try to contact her for a while, she sighed. _Perhaps he gave up for the day, da. I sure hope he did…_

She was unaware of what was happening outside the mansion. Nikolai stormed through the door of the mansion, letting the chilling air fill through the mansion. "Sestra~ where are you?" he said in an irritated tone. This time, Nikolai was more than determined that his sister would marry him.

Nikolai went inside Ivana's study and saw that it was vacant but he knew that she had not gone far. Nikolai scanned the room like a predator looking for it's prey. He smiled in triumph when he noticed the familiar light pink coat underneath the desk. "Gotcha!" he said, as he reached for it.

To his surprise, it came without a struggle. _Why isn't sestra not putting up a fight? This is too good to be true…_ he thought. When he pulled the coat up, his question was answered for it was just the coat. Ivana was not inside it and this only irritated him more. "Sestra… I will find you and this time, we will become one!"

Nikolai pulled the coat alongside him as he searched for his sister. Ivana was hiding in the downstairs parlor room. It was chilly since she wasn't wearing her coat. _This is the 4__th__ time this week he has come over unannounced. What the hell does he want?_ She shivered and hugged herself. _Maybe leaving my coat as a diversion wasn't the best idea…_

Nikolai's stomping was heard and it was growing closer to the parlor. The door opened and Nikolai stood there, looking over the room. "Sestra? Are you in here?" Ivana remained still and hoped that he wouldn't see her. Nikolai turned his head and was starting to walk out the door. Ivana sneezed and he turned around, having heard her.

"Sestra… where are you?" he said, now beginning to search the room for his beloved sister. Ivana tried to hold back another sneeze but failed. Nikolai was in earshot and he found her hiding spot. There she was, curled up in a ball with her light blue dress on. "Sestra…" he said, bending down to her eye level. "You'll get a cold if you don't get warm…"

Before Ivana could realize, Nikolai had already scooped her up in his arms. "Put me down Nikolai!" she said, struggling. Nikolai ignored her and closed the parlor door.

Nikolai had finally set Ivana down on the couch in front of the fireplace. He put a blanket over her to keep her warm. Ivana was a bit shocked by this kind act. _He's never acted this way towards me… not even when we were children… _Ivana thought to herself. "Sestra… are you warm now?" Nikolai asked her.

"Da, I'm fine but… why? Why are you doing this?" she asked him. "You were never this kind to me…" Nikolai ignored her question as he got on one knee, taking her hands. "Marry me. Marry me, sestra. Marry me. Marry me. Marry me."

Another shiver went down Ivana's spine for that was the same thing he wanted every time he visited her: her hand in marriage. _We're siblings! We can't marry so why does he insist? _This was the question Ivana never got an answer for. She sighed and began to think more. _This cycle will never end will it? He'll chase me all over the world until I agree to be his wife… I know what I have to do now…_

"Da. You win, Nikolai. I will marry you" Ivana said.

* * *

Nikolai was in shock. _Sestra? Did she agree to marry me? Is this a dream?_ He pinched himself making sure that it wasn't a dream and when it wasn't, Nikolai was filled with shock and happiness. He hugged Ivana tightly.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear and Ivana gulped. _It is for the best… that I do this…_ she thought. Nikolai nuzzled his face into his sister's scarf, happier than he ever was before. _Sestra is mine… finally. She is all mine…_

Ivana signed the marriage registration form and she was now engaged to her brother. She sighed and looked up at the sky, knowing that General Winter would not be pleased. _Well… this ought to be interesting, da?_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Russia agreed to married Belarus! What will their bosses and the other countries think? I hope you enjoyed it! Feedback is appreciated! Even negative feedback and constructive criticism! _

_Thank you so much for reading! I'll try to update frequently and as you can see, I changed some of the character names._

_**Fem!Russia **__is __**Ivana Braginska.**_

_**Male!Belarus**__ is __**Nikolai Arlovsky.**_


End file.
